1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a life log and a nurture unit to retain memories of affection received from parent to child during childhood continuously in the child's mind even after growing up.
2. Description of the Background Art
The mother and father learning of pregnancy will feel excited about conceiving life as the fruit of union and wish for the baby in the womb to grow in well-being. When the parent first holds the baby in his/her arms, the happiness of the newborn is earnestly craved for. This sincere and devoted affection towards the child should never be forgotten. By conveying such affectionate feelings to the child, the child will become conscious of the parents' love to grow up with a healthy mind.
It is the common wish of the whole earth for the development of children with healthy mental conditions. It is said that the era of a child 0-3 years in age is the most important period in which the child becomes conscious of one's self. In other words, this is the period where development of the brain is most notable. It is extremely important for the parent to devote deep care with an affectionate heart for the child during this period for the purpose of the infant to grow up in a healthy condition with an affectionate heart. If the parent and child can commonly share love and emotions together, a good environment can be established for the mind.
Particularly, it is desirable to retain the memories of affection devoted from the parent to the child up to the age of three continuously in the child's mind even after growing up. The child can grow up with a healthy character if the child is provided with remembrance of the affection devoted from his/her parent.
The diary is known as an item to record daily events and remarks. Such a diary is mainly written and intended to be read thereafter only by the recorder.
Therefore, ones personal diary generally will not be exposed to others. This applies even between the parent and child. In general, the parent will not positively show his/her diary recording his/her daily feelings or observations of events to others.
In Japan, the maternity passbook is known as a record of the growth of the fetus or baby. This maternity passbook is a pocketbook issued by the governor of prefectural and city governments to one who has given notice of pregnancy according to the Maternal and Child Health Law in Japan. When the expectant mother or baby receives health examinations or health guidance from a doctor, a maternity nurse, a public health nurse or the like, notes required for guidance are recorded. This maternity passbook is used only during a limited period from the era of fetus up to the infant era, and is recorded to monitor the health condition during the fetus and infant period of the child.
The term “parent”, “father” and “mother” used in the present specification implies any caregiver who gives physical and/or emotional care and support to the child.